1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding cassette and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, printers are provided conventionally as image forming apparatus. A printer has a general configuration that a main body incorporates a process unit, a fixing section, a scanner, etc., and a sheet feeding cassette capable of accommodating sheets as recording media is disposed detachably in a bottom portion of the main body. In this configuration, sheets accommodated in the sheet feeding cassette are supplied to an image forming section in the main body by a sheet feed roller and other rollers and are subjected to printing there.